


In Which Jackson is a Good Best Friend

by battleships



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I feel like I should apologize for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt: Jackson comes back from London and finds out about Danny and Isaac and he gives Isaac the intimidating protective best friend talk even though he's, like, months too late. Because the last thing he needs is Danny ending up with yet another asshole and he might actually tear someone limb from limb if he has to watch Danny cry and mope one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jackson is a Good Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of my fics, this is set in a magical world where Erica and Boyd are still alive, Cora stuck around, and Derek’s still the alpha. Also I think I’m incapable of excluding Sterek from a fic, so sorry about that. Unbeta'd.

The whole pack decided to meet Jackson at the airport. Okay maybe _decided_ was the wrong word. Really, Danny guilted half the pack into showing up, and Lydia threatened the other half. Allison smiling knowingly at her best friend while Derek and Cora stood against a wall, brooding. Peter was nowhere to be seen, but that was usually for the best unless he was planning something nefarious… as usual.

Stiles and Scott held a banner that read Welcome Back, Jackass and refused to change it even under Lydia’s wrathful stare. Danny hadn’t minded it since that was their only condition for agreeing to come, though Jackson probably would have preferred they didn’t come but he didn’t get a vote since Scott was second in command and Stiles was dating Derek, who had to be there to integrate Jackson back into the pack.

Really, the only people excited to see Jackson were Lydia and Danny. Lydia managed to look almost as collected as she usually did while Danny was grinning like a loon. His arm was wrapped around Isaac who wasn’t overly excited that Jackson was coming back for good, but Danny’s happiness was contagious. Seriously, they should bottle that shit. 

Even Kira had shown up, and as the only person who didn’t actually know Jackson (the lucky one according to Stiles and a few others), she kept pointing at every blond guy she saw and asking, “Is that him?”

Stiles was usually the one to respond with: “no, Jackson just oozes douche” while Scott and Derek tried to hide their laughter. Isaac had to tune all of them out because he’d promised Danny that he would at least try to make an effort to get along with Jackson. As Danny was the magnanimous human of the Hale pack, he didn’t ask for anything more than a try. In fact, he’d made a point to convince Jackson to try too. 

When Jackson finally stepped out of the gate, Stiles was the first to notice him. He nudged Scott who joined him in waving their sign around until Jackson noticed, rolling his eyes. Isaac surprised himself by managing to not laugh while everyone else did. He was determined to get off on the right foot with Jackson. Thankfully, Jackson seemed just as determined. It was almost surprising, the things Danny could get his friends to do just by being himself. 

After the reintroductions (and introduction in Kira’s case, where Jackson gave her a look that said 'seriously? You’re with McCall? Why?' and he gave a very similar look to Derek) were over, the pack relocated to Derek’s loft. Jackson made a few comments about the train station and the Hale House but both were pretty much ignored. Eventually, he settled into the comfortable camaraderie the rest of the pack had, snarking light-heartedly with Stiles, making jokes with Erica, complimenting Cora a few too many times for Derek’s comfort. By the time people started going home, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Jackson was definitely part of the pack. 

Shockingly, he actually volunteered to stay behind to help Derek and Isaac clean up. The two were suspicious but accepted. While he wasn’t much help (since he’d never had to clean up after himself before; forget about other people) he managed to be helpful enough that the cleanup didn’t take long at all. Afterwards, Derek disappeared to shower, leaving Isaac and Jackson alone.

The second Jackson heard the shower turn on, signifying that Derek wouldn’t be able to hear them, he turned to Isaac with a vicious snarl, pinning the taller boy against the wall. “I know I’m a little late on this, but I want you to know that if Danny ever tells me that you have been anything less than the perfect boyfriend, I will tear you apart.” Isaac send him an insulted look, but a growl from Jackson kept him quiet. “He’s had to deal with a lot of crappy exes, and I’ve seen him cry way too many times. So if you make him cry, I’ll make you cry. Or worse. You got that?” Isaac nodded hastily, causing Jackson to smirk victoriously and he took a step back.

Once there was distance between them, Isaac stared Jackson down, his eyes fiery. “I would never hurt him.” Isaac’s voice shook a little with how fiercely he meant that. Even so, Jackson tuned into his heartbeat to be sure. With the knowledge that Isaac was telling the truth, Jackson’s smirk melted into what seemed to be a genuine smile. “Good,” he said, before sauntering out the door. He had to congratulate Danny on finally picking a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short; I didn't think I would post it to AO3 but I know how desperate some of us are for Mahealahey fics and I figured that even if it's not great, I should still make it easier to find. 
> 
> If you liked it, you can always send me a prompt on [tumblr](http://chainsandshipsexciteme.tumblr.com/), though fair warning I have a LOT of fics on my list so it might take a while to finish.


End file.
